


To A Fault

by freudensteins_monster



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boss/Employee Relationship, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Groupies, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Fanart, Loki Does What He Wants, Past Drug Use, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn is a maid at the hotel favoured by rock band Ragnarök, but when she rejects lead singer Loki’s advances he makes her the band’s concierge, forcing her cater to all his other whims. Three years later and she’s desperately trying to convince herself she’s not in love with the maddening rock diva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To A Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so apparently I've never posted this fic here, which is really weird. I wrote it last year, inspired originally by this fanart: http://marty-mc.tumblr.com/post/61689701406/here-it-is-loki-wearing-this-super-hot-outfit-and
> 
> A few notes: Contains some references to drug addiction and self-harm. Contains no smut (sorry) just fluffy yet angsty “for the love of god get together already” feels. Also, I don’t know about the rest of the band but Heimdall definitely doesn’t sound like the movie Heimdall, he sounds like Idris Elba.

From the moment London-based metal band Ragnarök made it big they began demanding a certain level of luxury when out on tour, and when in New York this meant the penthouse level of the Night Hotel; its monochromatic colour scheme and modern furnishings better suiting their image than the exclusive pastels of the Ritz-Carlton. The band was assigned a concierge to cater to their every whim, and a diligent maid service to clean up the trail of destruction rock bands stereotypically left behind. Unfortunately the maid service had an unusually high staff turnover, not because the work was too hard but because the band members had a habit of distracting them from their duties, specifically the lead singer, Loki Laufeyson, who had made it his personal mission to sleep with every maid he encountered. He was doing very well, by his own admission, until he met Sigyn.

“No.”

Two little letters and the musicians ego shattered. He hadn’t encountered the word in so many years he had begun to believe it had fallen out of popular usage. He would try again and again, and whilst countless other women (and men) had crumbled before his intimidating yet charming presence, Sigyn was steadfast in her refusal. 

To punish Sigyn for denying him, Loki lashed out childishly, deliberately trashing his hotel room, but Sigyn never uttered a word of complaint and the room was always spotless upon his return. Determined, if he could not bed her, to break her, Loki demanded the hotel management make Sigyn the band’s concierge for the rest of their stay. They relented and Loki immediately began making increasingly ridiculous demands of her, up to and including a horse, but when he returned from his room to prepare for that nights show to find a Shetland pony taking a dump on his bed he laughed and admitted defeat, claiming Sigyn, not as a lover but as a friend. 

*** *** *** 

It had been three years since Sigyn first met the lead singer of her favourite band, and she was more in love with him than ever. She hated herself for it because for all his intelligence and creative genius he could be, for lack of a better phrase, a complete and utter dick. All in all she had probably spent no more than four months working for him, but that was four months of cleaning up after him, four months of listening to him rant and rave and wax philosophical, four months of dealing with his one night stands, one month of putting up with him when he was under the influence of something, another month of looking after him as he dragged himself out from under his addiction, and all of it to the soundtrack of Ragnarök. Oh, how she loved their music. At one point in her life it felt as though it had been her pulse; without it she would have died.

Sigyn stood at elevator bank fidgeting with her black blazer and pinning back her ash blonde hair while she waited for her charges to arrive. The band had just flown in from their base of operations in London all set to begin a promotional tour with their new album, starting with a sold out concert at the Garden. Sigyn couldn’t help but smile as the elevator doors opened and the band spilled out, she had honestly missed them.

“Hello, boys.” she said with a smirk.

“Sigyn!” came the riotous chorus.

“Alright, I know it’s been a long flight, and it’s late, so let’s get you settled.”

Sigyn moved to the nearest door and pushed it open.

“Volstagg!” she handed him his door key, “Video call’s all set up, all you have to do is press ‘Dial’. The missus has already rung twice to check if you’ve arrived – so for my sake, please don’t keep her waiting any longer.”

Volstagg laughed as he engulfed Sigyn in a hug, “And what of my little treat?” he asked, patting his recently trimmed down form.

“A pizza from Mario’s will be here in half an hour.”

“Only one?” he pouted.

“Yes, only one. Missus orders.” Sigyn laughed, pushing the bassist into the room.

“Hogun!” the drummer stepped forward to accept his room key, “Melinda is flying in on Monday, we’ve got a car picking her up from the airport.”

“Thank you, Sigyn,” he replied giving her a small smile before disappearing into his room.

“Fandral!” the blonde guitarist pushed himself forward to snatch his room key out of Sigyn’s hand.

“Sorry! Busting for a piss.” he barked as he pushed his way into the room, the door had barely been closed a second before it was wrenched open again. “What about the girls?”

“Mika and Inga are busy with fashion week commitments but have promised they will meet you backstage after your show.” The door slammed in her face and Sigyn rolled her eyes. “And it would be appreciated if you organised your own dates in future!” she shouted in vain through the closed door.

“Thor… and Lady Sif!” Sigyn acknowledged the woman for the first time, “It’s so nice to finally meet you! I’m Sigyn, I’ll be looking after you for the duration of your stay here. Thor tells me you’re currently craving green apples and Ben & Jerry’s, so I’ve stocked up on both. And if there’s anything else you need, here’s my number,” Sigyn added passing Thor’s wife a business card.

“Thank you so much!” the pregnant brunette said taking the card and entering the room, her husband following closed behind her giving Sigyn a thumbs up as he passed. It was Sif’s first time on tour with the band and Thor wanted to make it as stress-free for his new bride as possible. “Roses!” Sif sighed from sitting room. Thor glanced at Sigyn, surprise etched all over his face. Sigyn simply winked at him before closing the door behind the happy couple.

“Master Heimdall,” Sigyn called, addressing the bands manager, “Your suite, sir.” She said, opening the door for him.

“Thank you, Sigyn.” He replied, stepping into the room, “If you could drop by on your way back so we can go over their schedule?”

“Will do.” And that only left… “Loki. Your room, sir.” Sigyn said, standing to attention at the door.

Loki strutted towards her, black skinny jeans hanging low on his hips revealing his favourite tattoo; a Norse styled serpent. He stood before her, relinquishing his sunglasses for the first time, his piercing green eyes roaming over her with renewed interest. Eventually he spoke.

“The m&m’s?”

“Green.”

“The water?”

“Sparkling.”

“Clothes?”

“One rack of designer leather and metal awaiting your perusal.”

“The room?”

Sigyn pushed the key card into the slot and opened the door for him, revealing the room to be furnished in the thickest available curtains cloaking the room in shadows.

“Dark as night, just the way you like it.”

“Oh, thank god!” he cried, breaking character, rushing forward to hug her, “I am so fucking tired. Volstagg snored the whole fucking way over.”

Sigyn laughed and couldn’t help but hug him back, professionalism be damned. Loki pulled away and squished Sigyn’s face in his hands, “I’m so happy I could kiss you!”

“Please don’t.” Sigyn replied, rather faster than she’d like, but thankfully Loki just laughed it off and trudged into his room, suitcase rolling behind him.

“Goodnight, Sigyn.”

“Goodnight, Loki.”

Sigyn shook off the awkwardness she always felt after dealing with Loki and made her way back to Heimdall’s suite, knocking before she entered.

“There you go.” He said, not looking up from his laptop as he sent a file to Sigyn’s phone. “Updated schedule.”

“Thank you, sir.” Sigyn murmured as she flicked through the document. “How are things going with them? Anything I should know?”

“Well… Volstagg’s missed at home. The missus is stressed, what with three young’uns running about. She’s got help but she doesn’t hide the fact that she’d like him to be home more often…”

“I’ll set up video calls with every breakfast and put an order in at Toys’R’Us for the kids.” Sigyn replied, ignoring Heimdall’s grin, as she tapped away at her phone.

“Hogunn’s, well… who can really say. He keeps his cards close to his chest. But I think the long distance thing with Melinda’s wearing on him…”

“Lunch for two on… Thursday… at Sushi Nakazawa. Roses and champagne ready for her arrival…”

“Fandrall fell in love a few months back.”

“No!”

“Yes. And it ended rather badly, but he’s pretending like it didn’t matter, so I’d expect a few more women than normal passing through the doors.”

“Keep condoms stocked,” Sigyn noted with a sigh, “Keep tabs on alcohol consumption. And… how about tickets to the Nicks game on Sunday?”

“Sounds good.”

“And Thor and his blushing bride?”

“Good. Pretty good. Not over the honeymoon phase just yet but the stress of the tour might cut it short. The band’s going to be busy for the next few months, she might start to feel neglected, and with her hormones beginning to go a bit haywire I wouldn’t want to be around when push comes to shove.”

“Okay. Keep Sif busy while Thor is. Spa day Monday. Shopping tour Wednesday. Lunch with Thor Tuesday, Thursday, dinner Sunday… And Loki?” Sigyn asked, trying not to sound too interested, “How’s he been?”

“Good. Better than he has been in a while. Sober too, for the most part.”

Sigyn almost glared.

“No drugs,” Heimdall assured her, “Just the occasional drink after a long day. Nothing to be worried about. We do random drug tests and I go through his place regularly, he doesn’t have a secret stash anywhere, and the hotels always keep the room drinks free – right?”

“Of course.”

“Yeah, so he’s doing well. And the bands getting along as well as they ever have. They’re really pumped for this tour. And I reckon this album is Loki’s best work yet. And that ain’t even me being biased.” He added with a smile.

“Can’t wait to hear it.” Sigyn replied honestly.

“Remind me to get you a preview copy before we leave.”

“I would absolutely love it.”

“And speaking of reparations…” Heimdall added reaching into his jacket for a wad of money.

“No! Heimdall! Do we have to go through this every time? I don’t want your bribe money.”

“This isn’t bribe money,” Heimdall replied defensively, “This is… ‘Thank you for doing your job so well’ money.”

“More like, ‘I’ll thank you for keeping your mouth shut’ money. I don’t want it. I’ve signed your confidentiality agreement, isn’t that enough for you?”

“You know I have trouble trusting people who can’t be bought.”

“Well, you should. People who can be bought will eventually find themselves being courted by people with more money than you.”

“Never gonna happen.” Heimdall said with smug grin, deliberately flashing his gold Rolex.

“Oh, very nice.” Sigyn commented with a roll of her eyes as she stood to leave, “Was there anything else?”

“A little drop of something wouldn’t go astray…”

Before Heimdall had finished his sentence Sigyn had reached behind her chair and collected a decanter of 18yr old single malt and a glass tumbler, setting them on the table before him with a self-satisfied clink.

“See you in the morning, Heimdall.”

“Uh huh…”

*** *** ***

Sigyn rose before dawn in the smallest, most basic room the hotel offered. When the band was in town she was required to stay close by as they had a habit of making random demands at all hours of the night, especially during their first few nights after arriving when their sleep patterns were out of sync. That, and Loki refused to deal directly with any of the night staff, and what Loki wanted Loki got.

She oversaw the preparation of their meals, knowing exactly how they liked their full English breakfasts and variations of, and after breakfast, once the band had given her a list of wants and needs for the rest of the day, she went about organising the maid service. Again she supervised, but helped out more than was required of her making the maids more resentful than they already were. Sigyn was, technically, still a maid and was only elevated to concierge during Ragnarök’s stay. Her sudden promotion drew the ire of her co-workers who felt as though she was lording it over them, or possibly they were just pissy because Sigyn’s constant presence meant they had little to no chance of sleeping with a band member. If there were caught “exceeding their duties”, as their manager liked to put it, they would be terminated on the spot, but many of the women Sigyn worked with felt it would be worth it. A small part of Sigyn, though she would venomously deny it, agreed with them.

*** *** ***

The following morning, the morning of Ragnarök’s first concert, Sigyn began the breakfast deliveries, starting with Loki as he was always the hardest to get out of bed. She opened the door and wheeled the service trolley in, the door shutting soundlessly behind her. As Sigyn emerged from the hallway and into the dining room she froze. In the bedroom to her left Loki slept, half naked and twisted in his sheets, but crouched over his suitcase was a woman with red hair wearing nothing but black underwear, flicking through files on Loki’s laptop, thumb drive in hand.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Sigyn asked, startling the redhead.

“Mind your own fucking business.” The woman retorted, instantly dismissive of her hotel uniform.

“Are you trying to steal his music?” Sigyn cried, stepping towards barely clothed thief who stood up and tried to stare Sigyn down.

“What the hell is all this racket?” a groggy Loki shouted, crawling out of bed and stomping towards the pair of them.

The woman sneered, using Sigyn’s distracted attention to strike her with the back of her bejewelled hand. Sigyn cried out, a hand flying up to her face. She pulled it away and winced, her fingers stained with blood.

“I caught this bitch stealing from you, babe.” The redhead said with a smug smile, holding up the thumb drive for Loki to see, but Loki took one look at Sigyn and his whole being shifted, snarling he grabbed the woman by the throat and pushed her against the nearest wall.

“THAT WOMAN!” Loki spat venomously, pointing at Sigyn, “That woman would rather  _die_  than betray my trust.”

He ripped the thumb drive from her hands and threw her towards the door, turning to pick up the remnants of her clothing, throwing them after her as she stumbled backwards.

“But, baby, please!”

Loki wrenched open the door and pushed her out.

“Fuck off.”

Forgetting the redhead the second the door slammed shut, Loki turned his attentions towards Sigyn.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah…” Sigyn managed, his words in her defence still sinking in, “Just… in shock, I guess.”

Loki took her chin in his hand and inspected the laceration on her cheek.

“Come on,” he said, leading her to the bathroom, “Let’s get that cleaned up.”

Sigyn seated herself on the end of the large bathtub as Loki rummaged in one of his generous toiletries bags. Sigyn quirked an eyebrow as Loki found the bottle he wanted and poured some of its contents onto a cotton ball. Loki caught her look and smirked.

“A decade or so of questionable piercings and stage diving has taught me to never go anywhere without antiseptic.”

Sigyn’s laugh was stifled by a sharp gasp as Loki pressed the cotton ball to her cut.

“It’s strange…” Loki mused.

“What is?”

“This role reversal. Usually it’s you taking care of me.” He said with a small smile.

Sigyn averted her gaze. They had never really talked about his overdose the year before, and the fact that it was Sigyn who had found him on the floor of this very bathroom and called the ambulance. The band had gotten into a huge fight at rehearsals that day and Thor had stormed out, claiming he was quitting the band. To say Loki had taken it badly was an understatement. After checking himself out of the hospital he returned to the hotel, locking himself in his room until the screaming and sounds of furniture breaking forced Sigyn to let herself in. She’d looked after him while he detoxed, held him tight as he shook, stood firm as he hurled abuse at her, cleaned up after him, and never said a word about it. Towards the end of the week Thor returned and together the band and Heimdall managed to convince Loki to seek proper treatment and just like that he was gone, leaving nothing but one of his favourite rings on the dining table in acknowledgement of Sigyn’s actions.

“Last year, that was you.”

“What was me?” Sigyn asked, dragging herself out of her reminiscing.

“You flushed my drugs away. Before I came back from the hospital.”

Sigyn didn’t know what to say.

“I never thanked you properly. I got clean because of you. For you.”

Now Sigyn  _really_  didn’t know what to say.

“You keep saving me from myself, why is that?” Loki asked, putting away the antiseptic ointment.

Sigyn looked down at her wrists, turning them towards Loki, showing him the few light silvery scars that marred her skin.

“You saved me. I thought it was only right that I return the favour.”

Loki grabbed her wrist protectively, “What are you talking about. I’ve been nothing but trouble for you.”

“Your music saved me. Your first album. It reached me when nothing else could. Pulled me out of the darkness.”

Loki smiled, still not taking his hands away from her wrist.

“You were a fan?”

“Are. Present tense. Ever since I first heard “Jörmungandr”.” She added, her fingernail lightly grazing the tattooed serpent on his hip.

It suddenly became painfully obvious to Sigyn that Loki was standing before her wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. Sigyn cleared her throat and stood to leave.

“Thanks for, um…” she gestured at her face before trying to step around him to leave the bathroom, “I’d better go tell Heimdall what happened. He might have to go into crisis mode.”

Loki refused to let her pass, holding her gently by the wrists, manoeuvring her against the wall. He leant in closer as though to kiss her but Sigyn recoiled.

“Please don’t.”

Loki pulled back, Sigyn had never seen him look so hurt before.

“Sigyn… I love…”

“No!” she cried, pulling away from him, “Don’t you dare say that. You had a woman in your bed not ten minutes ago. Don’t you dare say that to me!”

Loki’s eyes pleaded with her.

“She didn’t mean anything to me.”

“Of course she didn’t. Neither did the one before her, or the dozens of other women before her. All of whom I’ve had to make the bed after!”

Loki couldn’t look her in the eye after that.

“I’m sorry. You know I… I care about you, you know I do. But I can’t be just… another girl to you. I can’t do it, I’m sorry.”

Sigyn pushed passed him and rushed out of the hotel room before she changed her mind.

*** *** ***

Sigyn paced in the hallway and placed a call to security and by the time she had calmed down enough to knock on Heimdall’s door she had footage of the red haired woman leaving the floor in a half-naked huff.

“Hey, Heimdall,” she said as he opened the door, “We might have a bit of a situation.”

Sigyn handed over her phone and he looked from the cut on Sigyn’s cheek to the footage on the phone.

“I caught her going through Loki bags, trying to steal files from his laptop.”

“Don’t worry about it. I know who she works for, I’ll make a few calls.” He replied, passing her phone back.

“That’s it? The bitch tries to steal your new album and you’re just gonna ‘make a few calls’?”

“It’s not a big deal. Sure it’s a little bit of corporate espionage, but what’s she gonna do with it? Claim it as her own work? Nah, her people’d just release it. Maybe try and make a few bucks off it. But it’d only be publicity for us. Nothin’ to worry your pretty head about.”

Sigyn sighed in resignation, taking back her phone.

“Well, then, if you’ve got it all in hand… I’ll just get back to serving breakfast.”

“You sure you’re alright? Nothing else the matter?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sigyn remarked, headed down the hallway.

“Did he finally kiss you?”

Sigyn stopped, shoulders slumped, and turned to face a grinning Heimdall.

“He tried.” She admitted, knowing it was useless lying to him.

“’Bout bloody time. Reckon he’s been in love with you since you first said no to him.”

Sigyn rolled her eyes, unable to shake the image of the countless women she’s had to escort out of his room.

“Doubtful.”

“Tell me, who was it that paid your hospital bills after you broke your arm after that altercation with a cab last year?”

“How… How did you know about that?”

“You might be against taking bribes, but the reception clerk isn’t. And what about when you’re mum passed away? Did you get the flowers he sent?”

 _And the poem_ , she thought guiltily.

“You’re upset because he’s sleeping with other women – but when have you ever given him the impression that you wanted anything more than a professional relationship?”

Sigyn ran a hand over her face, groaning at her own pretentiousness.

“Try and make a bit of an effort, let him know you’re open to the idea, and maybe, Gods willing, you two just might meet up in the middle.”

Sigyn smiled sadly, “When did you get so smart?”

“I’ve been around a long time, sweetheart,” he said, flashing his best smile, “You pick things up.”

 *** *** ***

The rest of the breakfast run went ahead without incident and soon the band headed out for rehearsals. Sigyn cancelled the maid service, deciding to clean the floor by herself as she didn’t have any pressing band related duties for the rest of the day and wanted to keep busy. She was surprised to find Loki’s room practically spotless, except for the bed sheets which were left in a heaped pile on the floor. His laptop now sat on the dining table and as Sigyn made her way out of the room she noticed the screensaver; a picture of Loki with his arm around her, making stupid faces for the camera, the first and last time she had been convinced to go out partying with them. She had a great time but had gotten a stern talking to from her manager when she stumbled back to the hotel in the early hours of the morning. She promised to be more professional in future, a resolve which was only strengthened the following morning when she had to ask a blonde to leave Loki’s room so it could be cleaned.

 _Just a crush, just a crush, just a crush…_  It had been her mantra from that moment on. She’d convinced herself it would never be more than that, and during the time that passed in between their visits to New York she could almost believe it, but every time she saw Loki again and he smiled and stared at her so intently with those dark green eyes of his, her resolve melted just a little bit more and she was back to falling in love with him.

*** *** ***

Sigyn stepped out of the elevator and onto the lobby floor, heading for the exit. Heimdall had assured her she wouldn’t be needed for the rest of the night so she decided to make the most of her free time and stay in her own bed for the night and try not to think about Loki.

“Sigyn!”

Sigyn turned to reception where a co-worker was waving her over. She waited at the desk as he retrieved an envelope from a desk drawer, wondering if he was the one who kept Heimdall updated.

“Loki left this for you.”

_So much for not thinking about him…_

“…Thanks.”

Sigyn took the envelope and held it warily as though it was going to bite her. Eventually she opened it and poured the contents into her hand; one VIP pass to Ragnarök’s sold out concert.

*** *** ***

Loki sat in the bands dressing room, perched on a couch with his long leather clad legs folded up, his arms resting on his knees. He took another deep breath to steady his nerves.

“Would you stop with that?”

Loki shot a glare at his bandmate and best friend, Thor, “Stop with what?”

“All the sighing. You’re making the rest of us nervous.”

There was a knock on the door and a stage manager popped his head in, “Ten minutes guys.”

Loki sighed once more for dramatic effect, rising from his seat, checking his reflection in the mirror one last time before heading for the door.

“Alright, let’s go.”

They walked to the stage, the lowered curtain hid them from view as they took up their positions but did nothing to drown out the roar of the crowd. Loki waited in the wings to make his big entrance, Thor pausing beside him.

“She’ll be here.”

Loki didn’t bother denying how important it was for him that Sigyn was in attendance.

“And if she’s not?”

“She will be.” Thor said with a confident smile, slapping his bandmate on his shoulder so hard his jewellery rattled.

The concert started and Loki held on to the thought of Sigyn as he poured his heart and soul into his performance and when the band started playing “Jörmungandr” it was like the crowd parted and there she was, front and centre; Sigyn, dressed in black band tee, her hair in a braid, Loki’s ring hanging from a leather strap around her neck. He watched her as she swayed to the music, worshipping the sound. Loki had never seen anything more beautiful.

When the song ended the crowd screamed, no one louder than Sigyn, her hands raised in the air.

“Alright, from on old favourite to our newest song. We kind of put the finishing touches on it today.” Loki said with a small chuckle, “It’s called “To A Fault”.” Loki caught Sigyn’s gaze and smiled, “This one’s for Sigyn.”

The music started and Sigyn froze, letting Loki’s words wash over her. She thought it was impossible to love him any more than she already did. She was wrong. 

*** *** ***

Sigyn woke up in the hotel bed she had made a thousand times, wrapped in the arms of a rock god. She brushed his hair out of his face and kissed the sleeping musician softly before the familiar clink of metal covers on ceramic plates caught her attention. She sat bolt upright, clutching a sheet to her bare chest, staring dumbstruck as one of her co-workers left a service trolley at the foot of the bed and walked away with a smirk.

“Fuck.”

Loki stirred beside her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before sitting up and placing a kiss on her exposed shoulder.

“What’s wrong, love?”

“Pretty sure I’m getting fired today.” Sigyn said with a sigh, gesturing at the service trolley.

Loki chuckled and kissed the crook of her neck.

“I might know of a job vacancy…” he replied coyly.

“Oh really?” Sigyn queried, eyebrow raised.

“Mmm…” Loki managed between kisses, “More of a volunteer position, really, with the option of going permanent in the future.”

“Mmm..?” Sigyn replied, kissing him back.

“Girlfriend of Loki Laufeyson.” he replied in all seriousness.

“Ah, a highly sought after position. You really think I’m qualified?”

“No one better.” Loki smiled, unable to tear his eyes away from her.

“Duties?”

“Keeping me out of trouble.” he replied with a wolfish grin.

“Sounds like a full time gig.”

“You want it?”

Sigyn moved suddenly, straddling Loki, wrapping her arms and legs around him, pressing her body against his as she kissed him with all the passion she had been holding onto for three long years.

“Yes.” Sigyn said, punctuating her answer with another kiss, “But I am  _never_  cleaning up after you again.”


End file.
